Forever Hopeful
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: ***One-Shot*** After being controlled by Wesker and being made to be his pawn, Jill finds Chris again and the two make vows to cherish each other. However, a mysterious illness gets in the way. Yet, Jill still finds hope throughout it all...


**A/N: This is going to be a short one shot about Jill and Chris. And obviously…they are a couple. I haven't written in a while so this is going to be practice for me.**

***Forever Hopeful***

Jill stood on the beach. The wind was whipping through her hair. Even though Chris was supposed to be coming to join her….she couldn't have felt more alone.

She and Chris had been dating for a while now. After the Raccoon City outbreak and after all the other drama they had finally found each other again. He had thought she was dead. He was so happy when he had found her. She didn't know what to say. She was under Wesker's control for so long, she had lost so many of her memories.

She remembered the Mansion incident so well. The horror the two of them had gone through. And Rebecca; she wondered how she was doing?

The last she had heard, Rebecca had gotten some scholarship to work with animals in the Galapagos Islands… She was one of the lucky ones. And one of the more naïve people she had met.

Jill had let her blonde hair go back to brown. And she had kept it at shoulder length. She loved being with Chris. Something about being with him, made her feel truly happy.

But her health had gone downhill since she had started back from her journey. She had started getting strange muscle pain in her back. And when the doctor began to press on her back, he found that she had many of the tender points for Fibromyalgia.

_Fibromyalgia, what is that?_

She had other symptoms as well. The insanity sadly did not end there. She has IBS: Irritable Bowel Syndrome. Sometimes she was horribly constipated and sometimes she had the worst diarrhea.

Other times she couldn't even remember peoples' names. She had to write things down if she was ever going to remember them. She wondered what was going on. Usually she had no problem remembering things. Now she couldn't remember anything at all.

What was happening to her?

She had the worst headaches. She couldn't go out into the light without experiencing the worst pain. It was awful. Suddenly she wasn't able to function anymore. She was the hardest worker… She was the strongest warrior… And now she was too sick to move around.

What was this horrible disease?

The fatigue followed her wherever she went. Whenever she woke up she felt like she never slept. Chris would be sleeping next to her…completely fine. And she would wake up sore, almost as if she had climbed a mountain while she was sleeping. She didn't understand it. What was causing all of this to happen?

She had trouble getting to sleep… She **couldn't** sleep some nights. Sometimes she just let it go and just stayed up and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. Sometimes she just did research. The pain kept her awake. No matter how many sleeping pills she took.

Chris was beginning to get worried about her. She told him she was okay. She just couldn't sleep, and was in severe pain. He felt so horrible about it. He honestly wanted to protect her…but he didn't know how.

A couple weeks ago…he drove her to the hospital. He demanded the doctors to give her medicines to help her Fibromyalgia. Of course…they did the best they could. She got an appointment with a doctor. And he put her on Neurontin.

It started to help her. But at first…it made her very tired… She tried to sleep it off but it took a couple of weeks until the medicine really made her feel better.

Then she was put on a muscle relaxer, and on a painkiller for emergencies. It was only then, that she was able to stand outside in the hot sun…

She felt a rough, calloused hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Chris's worried face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jill smiled. "Very…" she replied. "I finally see hope."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Didn't you always see hope?"

She shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "Not when I was in pain."

He put his arm around her. "I wanted so badly to protect you from that horrible disease."

"And you did your best," she explained. "But sometimes…that's not enough…"

"I know," he sighed. "I just wish there was a cure for the damn thing."

"I know," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "One day…there will be."

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I haven't really written stories in a while. So this is sort of a practice one-shot for me. I hope you all enjoyed this. This was all for Fibromyalgia Awareness. I have to deal with this disease everyday so I thought I would write about the characters dealing with it. I mean…why not? **


End file.
